


In This Handmade Heaven

by melted_stars



Series: Winter ATLA Femslash 2021 Prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Scars, Swimming, Vacation, they're mentioned like once, this is a Yueki fic after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melted_stars/pseuds/melted_stars
Summary: During a vacation on Ember Island, Suki and Yue go swimming, and Yue discovers Suki's scars.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Winter ATLA Femslash 2021 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	In This Handmade Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Handmade Heaven" by MARINA

They are visiting Ember Island in the week before the one-year anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War. Katara and Aang are experimenting with waterbending in the warm shallows near the shore, Zuko is sitting under a broad umbrella watching Sokka build an overly involved sandcastle while Toph practices her sandbending father down the beach. It won’t be long before Toph “accidentally” destroys Sokka’s castle, and Sokka will retreat to sulk in his boyfriend’s arms. But before that can happen, Yue and Suki sneak away to try to find the path to a waterfall that Zuko had mentioned last night over dinner.

They walk along, hand in hand, Yue admiring the lush vegetation and jewel-toned birds that flit among the trees, and Suki admiring her girlfriend. Yue’s already tan skin has bronzed even further from the days spent under the bright sun of the Fire Nation, and it contrasts sharply with her white hair, which is pulled into a simple bun. She is wearing a simple light robe over her swimsuit that on Yue is elegant and regal instead of plain. Suki shakes her head slightly, and as much as she wants to continue looking at Yue, forces her gaze forward to the path ahead of them.

Yue, having had her fill of examining the beautiful scenery, pauses to take in the girl at her side. Suki, her skin tanner than usual and covered in a light sheen of sweat, must sense Yue’s eyes on her because she turns to glance at Yue, a questioning look on her face.

“What is it?” Suki asks.

“Nothing.” Yue smiles cheekily. “Just looking.”

“I would say something, but I was doing the same thing earlier.”

Yue only hums thoughtfully in response, and they fall back into comfortable silence until the sound of crashing water reaches their ears.

“That must be the waterfall,” Suki says, her pace quickening in anticipation. Yue lets Suki pull her along, finding the other girl’s excitement endearing.

They both stop as they turn the corner, momentarily awed by the sight before them. Water crashes down from a height of a two-story building, meeting the deep pool below in a fine spray of mist. The pool itself is a striking turquoise and so clear that they can see straight to its sandy bottom. A large, flat rock abuts the water, forming a natural terrace.

They clamber down a slight decline to reach the large expanse of rock, Suki immediately kicking off her sandals and casting aside her robe. Yue barely gets a chance to admire how the halter top and short skirt show off her girlfriend’s toned muscles before Suki is diving gracefully into the pool. Yue toes aside her own sandals and slips out of her robe, taking care to set the garment away from where it might be splashed with water.

From where she’s treading water below, Suki takes a moment to appreciate the way Yue’s pale blue one-piece hugs every curve and plane of her body. Yue, noticing her gaze, smirks down at her.

“Just looking, huh?” she teases.

Suki sticks her tongue out at her, but Yue is already diving into the crystalline water.

They swim for a while, mostly floating aimlessly as they stare up at the cloudless sky framed by a tangle of trees and the flowering vines that climb greedily up them. Suki tells her about some of the games she and her fellow Kyoshi Warriors would play after their swimming lessons. Yue explains that, living in the North Pole, swimming isn’t a very popular activity unless you want to risk catching cold. Instead, she had learned to swim in the Spirit Oasis.

“Isn’t that, I don’t know, kind of sacrilegious?” Suki questions.

“You forget I was blessed by one of the spirits living there,” Yue laughs. “But no, it’s not considered sacrilegious. In fact, it’s usually the more spiritual members of the tribe who will swim in the waters there.”

Eventually, they leave the water to spread out on the sun-warmed stone, letting the sun’s rays dry the moisture from their skin. Yue turns to study Suki, and her eyes catch on the faint white lines that are scattered across the other girl’s body. She slowly sits up, reaching out a hand to lightly trace a small scar that marks Suki’s right side. Suki tries to hide the sharp intake of breath as she feels Yue’s touch on her skin.

“What are these from?” Yue murmurs.

“They’re mostly from training, but some are from Boiling Rock or the day of Sozin’s Comet,” Suki answers, shrugging as she rises into a sitting position. There is something hidden beneath her words. Yue had never really asked what exactly Suki had endured at the Fire Nation’s most infamous prison before Sokka and Zuko had chanced upon her while trying to free Chief Hakoda.

“Well, I think they’re beautiful,” Yue says. “And if you ever want to talk about them, I’m here to listen.”

Suki is silent for a moment, and Yue worries that she has presumed too much from Suki’s words.

“Have I told you that I love you?” she says at last.

“Not in so many words,” Yue replies, a blush darkening her cheeks.

“Well, I do. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Their words draw them together, lips brushing against lips in a soft kiss that says even more than words can.


End file.
